désastre chez sasuke
by Xx shaka xX
Summary: Ce petit récit est calqué sur les dialogues de Mulan avec les personnages de Naruto.


Ce récit est dédié à ceux qui n'aiment pas sasuke. c'est déconseillé aux fans de sasuke. Donc le scénario original est tiré du dessin animé "Mulan" et que l'histoire reste donc une réadaptation/parodie. Mais avec les personnages de Naruto Cette fanfic est une scène de Mulan (chez la marieuse) mais en version Naruto. Mulan= Naruto La mère = Iruka La grand-mère = Jiraya Le criket = gamakichi La marieuse = Sasuke (car il est toujours de mauvaise humeur)

Chapitre 1: Naruto est en retard

Un jour à Konoha, Naruto saisit une nouvelle bouchée de riz avec ses baguettes de bois qu'il mit dans sa bouche en répétant les principes de bonne conduite :« Calme, et, réservé, avenant, poli, raffiné, posé…Ponctuel ! » Le coq poussa son cri matinal et classique.C'est là que tout lui revint en mémoire. Mince ! Merde merde merde ! « Holà ! » Naruto bondit de son lit en faisant voler ses draps du même coup. Il courut hors de sa chambre en criant : « Akamaru ! » Il courut un peu dans la maison en soufflant sur l'encre de Chine sur son bras, et cria à nouveau : « Akamaru ! Où es… » Il était là, le mignon petit chien !Tout tranquille, avec ses oreilles pendantes, en train de dormir et de rêver de nonos…« Ah, tu es là ! » Naruto se pencha affectueusement sur son petit chien, puis se releva, regarda à droite, à gauche… Puis donna un coup de pied magistral dans l'arrière train du chien. « Réveilles-toi ! Il faut que tu m'aides encore aujourd'hui ! »Il saisit un sac de grain et le jeta derrière son chien. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Il attacha la corde à son collier, fit un trou dans le sac et donna un nouveau coup de pied au chien qui partit en courant, suivit de dizaines de poules. Pendant ce temps, dans le petit temple dans le jardin, Yondaime le père de Naruto, priait devant les pierres tombales des ancêtres de la famille. Il venait d'allumer un encens comme le souhait la tradition, et s'était mit à genoux. « Honorables ancêtres… Faites que Naruto, inspire Sasuke aujourd'hui… » Akamaru passa devant lui, aboyant et hurlant, suivit toujours par ses fidèles poules. Yondaime regarda le chien d'un air dédaigneux. Il le corrigera plus tard. Il reprit sa prière. « Honorables Ancêtres… » À ce moment-là, Naruto montait au petit trot les quelques escaliers qui conduisaient au petit temple où son père était en train de se repentir. Akamaru était là, épuisé. Naruto lui donna un troisième coup de pied afin qu'il débarrasse le plancher. « Père, cria-t-il. Je t'apporte ton… » Son plateau lui glissa des mains et tomba au sol, bien qu'elle usa des pieds et des mains pour le rattraper. Son père se tenait devant lui, le regard dur. D'un geste, il rattrapa la théière en disant : « Naruto ! D'un ton réprobateur, tandis qu'on entendait la tasse de porcelaine se briser.

-J'ai sa jumelle ! Rassura Naruto en sortant une nouvelle tasse de la poche de son pantalon.

-Naruto!

\- N'oublie pas ce que le docteur a dit : trois tasses de thé chaque matin.

-Naruto!

-Et trois le soir ! Conclut son fils..

-Naruto! Répéta le père pour la quatrième fois. Tu devrais déjà être au village ! Nous comptons sur toi pour…

-Pour défendre la famille et l'honneur, je sais ! Dit Naruto en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Il tira la manche de son kimono afin de cacher ses antisèches à l'encre de Chine…

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! Dit-il en descendant les escaliers en courant.

-Hâtes-toi ! » Hurla le père.

Il regarda Akamaru en bas des escaliers, puis sa tasse, et dit :

« Je vais encore… prier un peu… »

Au village de Konoha.

Tout le monde se pressait au village. Charrettes, chevaux, bœufs…Tout et n'importe quoi courait n'importe où et n'importe comment.

Au milieu de ce chaos, devant un salon, Iruka… stressait. Deidara sortit du salon en lui disant :

« Iruka, est-ce que Naruto serait en retard ? Sasuke n'est pas très patient! »

Puis il entra dans le salon.

Iruka se tira les cheveux en grognant.

« C'est bien le jour pour être en retard ! J'aurais dû prier les ancêtres de nous porter chance !

-Quelle chance peuvent-ils t'apporter ! Dit Jiraiya. Ils sont morts ! Par contre… »

Il montra à Iruka une cage dans laquelle était enfermé un petit crapaud.

« Je porte notre chance dans cette cage. »

Jiraiya regarda le crapaud.

« Toi c'est ta chance de faire tes preuves ! »

Le crapaud ne comprit pas. Jiraiya se couvrit les yeux puis commença à traverser la rue bondée de monde.

« Jiraiya non ! » Cria Iruka.

Jiraiya était déjà parti… Un homme sur un bœuf et un autre en charrette voulurent freiner pour éviter de renverser la mémé, mais il les dépassa et ils se rentrèrent dedans.

Jiraiya arriva au bout de la rue.

« Oui ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers Iruka qui était de l'autre côté. Ce crapaud est un sacré veinard ! »

Dans sa cage, Gamakishi s'était évanoui.

Iruka soupira quand il entendit un cheval hennir. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Naruto, accompagné de Kurama

Naruto sauta de son renard dans un grand : « C'est moi ! » Naruto remarqua que Iruka le regardait d'un œil meurtrier. « Quoi ?

-Mais où étais-tu ?

-Mais…

-Tu es en retard !

-Mais Iruka sensei, j'étais…

-Non, non, non, aucune excuse ! Allons faire ta toilette ! » Il le poussa dans le salon.

Dans le salon, Deidara examina Naruto et avec d'autes ninjas, ils le préparaient en chantant.  
Deidara chanta : Tu n'es pas très net, mon mignon, mais crois-moi, j'ai vu pire !  
Puis il lui retira ses vêtements en un temps record.  
Deidara ajouta : Je vais faire de toi mon cochon…  
Puis il poussa Naruto dans une bassine.  
Deidara continua en même temps : ... le plus pur des saphirs !  
\- C'est glacé ! dit Naruto.  
-C'est meilleur pour la peau ! répondit Iruka.  
Naruto sentit soudain une demi-douzaine de shampoings lui tomber sur la tête.  
Avant tout, bien frotter, savonner, rincer et faire briller, c'est là ma recette instantanée, pour te marier dans l'honneur !  
Iruka avait saisi le bras de Naruto pour le laver quand il remarqua les notes à l'encre de Chine.  
Iruka lui dit : Naruto, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Euh… Des notes… Au cas où j'oublierais des choses…  
-Prends ça, il faudra plus de chance que je croyais ! dit Jiraiya.  
On emmena ensuite Naruto dans une salle de coiffure afin de le coiffer ! Et alors Sasori, Kakashi et Iruka chantonnèrent :  
Tu verras, grâce à nous…  
\- Tu rendras fous les ninjas mon chou !  
-En te coiffant….  
-Avec tant de gout…  
-Tu nous combleras d'honneur !  
Naruto se dit : Les combler d'honneur, avec cette coiffure à la noix ? Il y en a qui ont du culot !  
Naruto et Iruka sortirent du salon.  
Ils arrivèrent dans un salon d'habillage. Hayate, Kankurô et Iruka lui firent enfiler un kimono orange et doré, puis lui mirent la ceinture et des ballerines en chantant :

Nous aimons…  
-Les ninjas…  
-Calmes  
-Et dociles !  
-L'esprit agile !  
\- Fins et subtils  
-La taille gracile…  
Ils serrèrent la ceinture brusquement, étouffant Naruto sur le coup.  
Hayate, Kankurô et Iruka chantèrent en choeur : Tu nous combleras d'honneur !  
Ils sortirent à nouveau et partirent vers un salon de maquillage.  
Nous devons servir l'Hokage qui nous garde des Huns.  
Naruto remarqua alors une petit fille qui jouait avec sa poupée.  
Puis, la petite fille se la fit chiper par deux garçons plus âgés qu'elle.  
Naruto, furieux, reprit la poupée des mains des garçons et la rendit à la petite fille.  
Lui et Iruka arrivèrent enfin au salon de maquillage.  
Itachi chante : Touche finale, bandeau frontal, tu feras un époux idéal, tu nous combleras d'honneur…  
Naruto se dit " Je vais leur faire manger leur comblement d'honneur ! "  
Il fit tomber une mèche devant ses yeux, ça faisait plus de classe.  
Iruka dit : Là, tu es exquis…  
-Pas encore ! Dit Jiraiya  
Jiraiya lui fit croquer une pomme, comme à un petit cochon.  
Une pomme pour la sérénité.  
Puis il lui montra la cage au crapaud.  
Avec ce crapaud, porte-bonheur… Je t'interdis toute erreur.  
Naruto sortit du salon, sur les leva les yeux au ciel et les mains jointes.  
Naruto priait : Chers ancêtres, aidez-moi, je ne dois pas faire le fou, car si je déçois Konoha, mon père perdrait son honneur…  
Iruka courut pour donner à Naruto son parapluie.  
Affublés d'une terreur affreuse...  
\- Nous allons chez Sasuke.  
Naruto se souvint qu'il était en retard et brava la foule.  
Naruto arriva derrière Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru et Neji et tenta de les imiter, parapluie vers le bas, tête haute, yeux fermés, beau sourire… OK !  
Apporte honneur à tous  
Apporte honneur à tous  
Apporte honneur à tous  
Apporte, honneur et bonheur  
Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sasuke suivis d'une foule.  
Les jeunes mariés déployèrent leur parapluie et s'inclinèrent de manière à être complètement cachés (bien que Naruto le fit avec un temps de retard ! ).  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, dans une chemise lavande, un pantalon noir enveloppé d'une tunique violette et d'un regard froid. Dans sa main gauche il tenait une liste en bois. Il tenat un stylo encre de sa tunique et énonça fortement : Uzumaki Naruto !  
Naruto se releva brusquement en criant : Présent ! Sasuke se retourna et nota : "A parlé sans permission..." Il n'est pas à prendre avec des baguettes ! chuchota Jiraiya à Iruka.  
Naruto entra dans la maison de Sasuke, qui referma les portes dans un bruit sec.  
À peine entré dans le salon, Sasuke examina Naruto, le jaugea du regard et constata :  
Trop chétif ! Pas bon pour protéger un enfant...  
" Mais ce sont ces imbéciles d'habilleurs ! " Se dit Naruto.  
Et possède une coiffure hideuse !  
" Non mais, il a vu la sienne ? "! Se dit Naruto.  
C'est là que Naruto vit que son soi-disant crapaud porte-bonheur s'était échappé de sa cage et avait sauté sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Naruto le ressaisit, mais il glissa de ses doigts. Il tenta de le rattraper comme un savon glissant. Merde ! Sasuke s'approchait de lui, alors qu'il avait le crapaud ! Il mit dans sa bouche. Récite les préceptes de bonne conduite... Naruto hocha la tête en souriant, puis sortit un éventail de sa poche qu'il plaça devant lui. J'attends ! S'impatienta Sasuke.  
Naruto cracha le crapaud. Remplis tes devoirs calmement, et... Aïe ! Il avait un trou ! Discrètement, il regarda sa manche. Et respecteusement... et raisonne... pour mieux rugir... Euh, agir ! Bon, ça va, la suite, il la connaissait par coeur : Tu récolteras l'honneur et la gloire !  
Sasuke passa derrière lui. Naruto soupira d'aise... C'était moins une !  
Soudain, il sentit la main de Sasuke prendre son avant-bras. Sasuke examina son éventail, puis, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune inscription, le plia et le rendit à Naruto. Puis il le tira vers la table.  
Par ici ! " Comme si j'avais pas pu ! Il me tape sur les nerfs ! " Se dit Naruto énervé.  
Puis Sasuke lâcha son avant-bras. Naruto constata que sa main était... pleine d'encre ! Aïe !  
Sasuke saisit une théière et dit à Naruto : Maintenant, verse le thé !  
Il approcha de lui sa main à la paume noire. Naruto se retenait fort pour ne pas rire.  
Pour plaire à tes futurs beaux parents... "Ne pas rire... Juste ne pas rire... Même pas un sourire... "Se dit Naruto qui tremblait. Naruto saisit la théière, les yeux rivés sur la main maudite.  
Vous devez démontrer un sens de dignité ... Sasuke se traça une moustache d'encre. Naruto allait craquer. Comment peut-on avoir un sens de la discipline avec lui ! On dirait un clown !  
Naruto versa le thé à côté de la tasse, puis se reprit, heureux de trouver quelque chose sur laquelle focaliser son attention. Du raffinement, vous devez également être prêt.  
Naruto retint un hoquet de surprise : son crapaud ! Là ! Dans la tasse !  
Hélas, Sasuke avait saisi la tasse ! Il la renifla fortement, et Naruto vit la tête de gamakichi se soulever...  
Pardonnez-moi... commença Naruto.  
\- EN SILENCE ! Cria Sasuke.  
Naruto monta sur la table et saisit la tasse dans les mains de Sasuke.  
Rendez-la moi !  
Naruto et Sasuke se mirent à se battre sur la table, mais Naruto donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire.  
La tasse vola, le thé s'éparpilla sur les vêtements de Sasuke, et le crapaud se glissa... dans la chemise de Sasuke ! Ce dernier se leva et se jeta sur Naruto en criant : Petit effronté !

C'est là que Sasuke sentit l'insecte sous ses vêtements. Il trébucha sur le chauffage, déversant les braises puis son postérieur tomba dessus. Naruto regardait désespérément Sasuke qui avait son derrière en feu, il faisait le tour de la salle en hurlant. Naruto tenta de l'éteindre avec son éventail mais ça ne fit qu'empirer. À l'extérieur, on entendait depuis un moment des tasses se briser, des tables tomber, des cris...  
Je crois qu'il devient plus chaleureux... Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda Jiraiya à Iruka un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke sortit, le derrière en flammes, couvert de thé.  
Au secours ! Au secours ! Je m'enflamme éteignez-moi !  
La cerise sur le gâteau...  
Naruto versa tout le thé de la theière sur Sasuke qui s'éteignit.  
Naruto lui rendit la tasse et brava la foule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il arriva au niveau de Jiraiya et de Iruka qui le fixaient avec des regards meurtriers. Le crapaud, lui, avait sans doute pensé que c'était un moment pour retourner dans sa cage...  
Sasuke apparut, furieux.

TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! Cria t-il. TU AS PEUT-ETRE L'AIR D'UN MARIÉ, MAIS JE JURE QUE JAMAIS TU METTRAS TON CLAN À L'HONNEUR, JAMAIS !

Puis Naruto rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds.


End file.
